


Interview

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Harry Potter - a variety of ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Sex Magic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus wants to become Draco's Potion's apprentice, but first he must pass the interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Title:** Interview  
**Author:** [](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing(s):** Draco/Albus Severus  
**Word Count:** 2950  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Albus wants to become Draco's Potion's apprentice, but first he must pass the interview  
**Warnings:** boysex, rimming  
**A/N:** Thanks to [](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[**groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/) for the beta and britpick, especially since she hates crossgen. Written for the 2010 [](http://hp-porninthesun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-porninthesun.livejournal.com/)**hp_porninthesun**  


"So," Draco said, sitting in his office as a Master of Potions, surrounded by bookshelves decorated with disgusting things floating in jars of obscure Potions. It made Albus Severus feel like vomiting. The office smelled of herbs both sweet and pungent, creating an array of fumes which clung to Albus' nose, making him want to sneeze. Draco was seemingly unaffected by it. "You want to be my apprentice. How does your father feel about that?"

Albus looked at his shoes, dusty and worn black patent, scratched white in several areas from his nervous habit of shuffling his feet. "My—uh, my father doesn't know," Albus stammered, bringing his bright green eyes up to meet the steely grey of Draco's.

"He wasn't too thrilled when his godson, Teddy Lupin, was my apprentice, but Teddy has since graduated to the level of Master, and I do hope that Potter Senior has some respect for that accomplishment."

"Oh, yes, sir, he does. My father is overjoyed with how Teddy has turned out. He'll be marrying Victoire next month."

Draco smiled sardonically. "Is that right? Well I hope she makes him happy. Now his graduation has left my apprenticeship open and currently you are the only applicant. I need to know how serious you are about the subtle science and magic art of Potion making."

"Well, sir, I'm very serious. I scored outstanding in my OWLs at Hogwarts and passed my Potions NEWT with top marks. Potion making is my one true love and passion."

Draco tapped his long fingers against his desk. Albus was seated on an uncomfortable wooden stool before the desk. Draco looked him in the eye and said in a low voice, "It's very important that you mention passion in regards to Potions. I can teach you more than any current Potions Master, for I was trained in both the old and current methods of Potion making. I was apprentice to Severus Snape, your namesake (I believe) during the war, and he taught me much."

Albus' eyes widened. "Father always speaks well of Severus Snape. He says he was a Potions genius. He even had the good fortune to study from an annotated Potions book, once owned by Severus Snape. From what he remembers, he has taught me a lot and helped me to rise in my level of Potion making."

Draco sat back, looking smug in his black wool robes, which he wore over a tight fitting black Muggle t-shirt and a pair of skinny black jeans. His hair gleamed golden and rainbow as the sun shone through the window made of bevelled glass near the top of the room. "What are your sexual habits, Albus?" Draco asked seriously.

"Wh—what? I don't have any. As I've said already, Potions are my passion and my one true love."

"I do hope that you mean that and aren't just saying it to get the apprentice position," Draco said, voice laced with humour.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Albus asked. "With all due respect, of course."

"I mean," said Draco, "that for some of the most advanced Potions we will be concocting, certain events—passionate events—must take place to strengthen the magic of the one or two people brewing the potion."

"Passionate events, sir? I don't understand."

"Let me spell it out for you," said Draco, his tone clipped. He leaned forward on his desk, hands clasped and face inches from Albus'. "Sex magic greatly enhances the potency of Potions and as my apprentice, you will be required to engage in it with me. For this first interview, we are to go to the bedchamber I keep behind the ingredient closet and we will engage in sexual intercourse, to make sure our magic is compatible. Are you so willing to become a Master as to go through with whatever is necessary?"

Albus' face went red with humiliation, but he stood his ground. "Yes, I am."

"How very Gryffindor of you," Draco teased, pulling back, away from Albus and once again assuming a comfortable position in his chair.

"Actually," Albus said, smirking. "I was in Slytherin house. I was in the same year as your son."

"I know," Draco said bringing a long finger up to press it against his lip and using his other hand to run his fingers through his platinum locks, letting them fall back into place with perfect style. "Just because you were sorted into Slytherin house does not change the fact that you were raised by two former Gryffindors, and I'm sure some of their habits have tainted you."

Albus grew brave and put on an air of nonchalance, while his heart thundered in his chest and his pulse points on his temples throbbed. "I will do _anything_ to be the best. I think you mentioned sex. Shall we get on with it?"

Draco cracked a crooked smile. "Yes, you are smooth, I wonder how smooth you are from the inside." Draco rose from his seat and let his robes fall to the chair, leaving him in his tight, black outfit, looking as if he'd just stepped out of the pages of _Witch Weekly_. He gestured to Albus to follow him and led him behind a bookcase, into a hidden Potions cabinet. Once there, Draco whispered to Albus. "The next step is the bedroom and you are going to get fucked. This is your last chance to run."

Albus stuck out his chin, though his face turned red and he was never more thankful for the dark the closet afforded him than anything before. He was about to lose his virginity to his father's greatest nemesis. The prospect thrilled and excited him; he was already hard.

"First, a kiss," Draco said, caressing the side of Albus' face with his cool fingers. They felt like ice against the warmth in Albus' cheeks. Draco found his mouth in the dark and kissed him lightly, running his tongue over Albus' lower lip, to encourage him to permit entrance.

Albus gasped when he felt himself being pushed up against the wall of the hidden door and had a knee wedged between his thighs, a hardness poking him in the side. He had to reach up to keep Draco's mouth at his level, even as he craned his neck. Draco thrust his tongue inside Albus' mouth and began tongue dancing and exploring every inch of Albus' mouth, taking time to run his tongue along Albus' teeth and gums. It produced a brilliant explosion of sensation within Albus and his cock became harder than ever.

Draco's tongue mapped Albus' mouth, learning every groove and hot spot. He danced with Albus as he kissed, pulling the boy close to him, snogging him and swaying to a music that only Draco could hear.

Albus was blown away. He was experiencing his first ever real snog and it was so fantastic, he suddenly understood the power of sex magic as he felt his magical signature twine with Draco's. Upon opening his eyes, he saw that they glowed a perfect blue and white ring about their bodies and Albus knew that they were definitely compatible.

Draco finally broke the kiss and the blue ring of light slowly faded back to darkness. He cleared his throat and spoke, voice slightly cracking. "You have passed the first test; we are compatible. Now let us sojourn to the bed."

Draco opened the wall at the other end of the long cabinet and led Albus into a giant bedroom all decorated in a serpent motif. The centre of the room held an enormous four-poster with wooden, writhing serpents in place of the posts, and the headboard was decorated with a long carved mahogany snake, its fangs bared in a strike position at the centre of the headboard.

The rest of the room was white, with marble statues of serpents sitting on or wrapping themselves around pedestals. Even the window locks and door knobs were serpentine. A large dresser with a larger mirror poised above it was set directly across from the bed, the mirror angled so the bed was all it reflected. The bed itself was dressed in the purest of white, from the sheets to the duvet.

Draco turned to Albus. "Take off your clothes," he instructed, making himself comfortable lying on his side and watching.

Albus' fingers fumbled with the clasp of his robes; when he finally had it undone and dropped his robes to the floor he anxiously grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"Do it, slowly. I want to see every inch of your body as it is revealed," Draco said, voice low and seductive.

Albus flushed from the top of his head to his chest, but he clasped the bottom of his tight t-shirt and, inch by slow inch, revealed his tanned, toned chest and small brown nipples. He pulled the shirt off and let it fall on top of his robes. He toed off his shoes and pulled the black dress socks off his feet, leaving them bare and white.

He watched Draco watching him. Draco began to unbutton his jeans and slowly pulled them off, standing on his knees on the bed and mimicking Albus' efforts. Draco shrugged his jeans off and was left in his shirt and black silk boxer shorts, skin creamy and white.

Albus stepped out of his loose jeans and stood before Draco, cock straining against the waistband of his pants.

"Now, the pants," Draco said dangerously, sending a thrill down Albus' spine and making his body break out into gooseflesh. His thick purpling cock stood out proud from a nest of tight black curls, trimmed to perfection. He watched Draco lick his lips and stare at his cock like a starving man at a banquet. "Come onto the bed now," said Draco, and Albus followed his instructions exactly. He climbed onto the bed and stood on his knees facing Draco, nervous as all hell, but showing a face that could mask all emotion.

Draco looked into the mirror behind Albus and noticed a dark patch just above his right buttock. "What is that?" he asked, curious.

"What is what, sir?" Albus asked.

"Lie down on your stomach and let me see what is marring your perfect body."

Albus lay down, cradling his head in his arms and trapping his aching erection against the white cotton duvet.

Draco sat on the backs of his thighs and looked at the perfect rendition of a Welsh Green tattooed on Albus' skin. His voice strangled as he tried to speak, but instead, lowered his face and traced the dragon from head to tail with his tongue, leaving it gleaming under the bright light in the room. It shone, perfect and green, and as he lifted his head, it climbed down to rest on Albus' buttock.

"A moving tattoo, and a dragon at that. You have good taste, young one. Where did you get this tattoo?"

Albus groaned as Draco began to knead his buttocks, chasing the dragon back up to its original position. "Knockturn Alley," Albus said with a gasp. "Scorpius took me there when we turned seventeen."

"Ah, so my son is the one with good taste. Are you lovers?"

"No," Albus squealed as Draco gave him a rather fierce pinch. "Just friends, I don't date."

"So your tight little hole is a virgin hole, is it?" Draco asked, smirking. "It won't be for long, but don't worry. With sex magic, the experience has to be enjoyable for both parties in order for our signatures to mesh completely and then, we brew."

Draco spread Albus' bruised, reddened cheeks to reveal his perfect pink hole, stretched open and inviting. "Mmmm," Draco murmured as he lowered his head and tasted the fruit of Harry Potter's loins.

Albus jumped at the feel of a warm, slick tongue, jabbing into his hole sharply and then tracing the rim, and repeating the process. Draco wormed his tongue inside, past the tight ring of muscle, and began to circle it, moaning into Albus' arse and making Albus feel as if he'd died and was reduced to a puddle of himself. The nerves were so raw and stimulated, they sent electrical shocks throughout his body, curling his toes and causing him to clutch wildly at the duvet, anything to find purchase.

Draco let up, momentarily, licking his lips. "You taste so good, salty and clean. I take it you showered before our interview?"

"Yeah," Albus grunted. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm seeking to give you pleasure," said Draco. " _Accio lubricant_." A jar of lube whizzed through the air from the top of Draco's dresser and he put his wand down and slathered his fingers with the stuff. Albus felt the cool fingers toying with his opening and pushed back against them, wanting them to be inside more than he'd wanted anything before.

"Merlin, that feels good," he crooned. "Fuck me!"

"Tsk, tsk," said Draco. "So impatient. That is something you will need to learn to become a Master at Potions: patience. For now, I'm just going to play right here."

Albus gritted his teeth, trying not to push back as the slick fingers circled his entrance, teasing at the opening, but never entering more than the tip. He was sweating. His black fringe clung to his forehead and he could feel the sweat beading up on his face, like a rose covered in the remnants of a rainy day.

"You're trembling," Draco said, running his dry fingers up and down Albus' slick spine. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes!" Albus shouted into the duvet, so it came out muffled.

Draco rose above him, sliding his t-shirt covered torso against Albus' slick back, wiping up the perspiration, still toying at Albus' hole with his wet fingers. He reached Albus' ear and nibbled at the pierced lobe with a ring in it. He pulled it lightly with his teeth and Albus cried out. His ears were very sensitive and Draco's tongue, pushing the ring back and forth, made Albus' bollocks draw up. He began to hump the bed, desperately seeking more friction.

"Patience, Albus. You'll get yours, but for now feel the sensations as they wash over you. Use your senses, ensnare them, make them yours."

Draco pulled back so he was once more straddling the backs of Albus' thighs. He tickled the dragon under its chin and received a lick of painted fire, which stung his fingertips and made Albus cry out.

Albus concentrated on feeling as Draco breached him with one finger and then two. It felt so good, so right, and when Draco explored his channel, Albus cried, "Nnggh," as Draco found and pressed his prostate.

"Right there?" Draco asked, in a low voice.

"Yeah, oh, God, yeah," Albus babbled.

Draco reached up and grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and shoved it beneath Albus' hips. "Get comfortable and try to relax," Draco said softly. "There will be pain, but let it flow through you and turn to pleasure."

Albus nodded, resting his head on his folded arms, bum in the air, and a cool breeze rushed past his filled hole making him shiver. Draco had blown on him.

He felt the fingers leave his loosened channel empty and longed to be filled again, longed for Draco to find that pleasure spot once more. He heard the glop of the lube as Draco took it from the jar and listened to Draco's quiet moans as he coated himself. The lube was strawberry-scented and the tantalising flavour made its way through his nose until he could taste it—ripe, raw, strawberries.

Then there was a wet bluntness at his entrance, pressing against him. Draco had pulled his cock through the hole in his boxers and pressed against the virgin hole, finally breaching it.

Albus took a deep breath as pain rushed along every nerve ending once Draco was inside. He squeezed his eyes tight so that tears fell from the corners, but then bore down and back, relaxing his inner walls as Draco had instructed him.

Albus felt Draco begin to thrust, aiming for his prostate and hitting it every other go or so; it sent rockets of pleasure through Albus' nerves, curling his toes and making his scalp tingle. "Ahh, I'm not gonna last," Albus cried, rubbing his neglected erection into the soft pillow.

Draco leaned down to his ear again. "Then come. Don't deny yourself anymore, feel your seed leave your body."

The weight of Draco on his back and the sensation of being full and battered was too much. Albus came with a strangled cry; the smell of come wafted through the air, and Draco continued to pump into him, even as his inner walls rippled with the force of his release.

The blue glow appeared around them once more, and Albus watched it in the mirror as it grew from pale to bright blue, the closer Draco came to orgasm.

"Let me turn over," Albus said suddenly. "I want to see your face as you come inside me."

Draco moaned and withdrew. He flipped Albus over, beside the pillow and the wet spot and deftly entered him again.

"Kiss me," Albus pleaded, and Draco leaned down and began to fuck his mouth with his tongue to the same thrusts as his cock. Albus raised his legs and brought them down on Draco's bum, feet feeling the squeezing muscle.

"Close," Draco cried and pumped himself a few more times before stiffening, face flushed and mouth open, eyes open and staring, grey and soft into Albus' green ones. Draco fell on top of Albus and the blue light subsided once more.

Draco didn't even look up. He rested his head on Albus' shoulder, panting into the crook of his neck. "You're hired."


End file.
